


Hunted

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Hunted, Claimed, & Owned [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Love/hate relationships, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Supernatural Beings, Werewolf, sex slaves, unprotected sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: After being kidnapped by a Vampyre, in bloodlust, that was stalking her...nothing for Angel is the same...





	1. Darkness

Here I am sitting inside my car panting from being chased by things in the night. Things that shouldn't exist. Things that didn't and shouldn't be real. But they were real... oh so very real...

A cold shiver ran down my spine. Tears that welled in my eyes start to pour down as the aura of darkness filled my entire being. Whatever they were... they were here...

I immersed myself deeper inside my seat. I couldn't think... I couldn't speak... and screaming was the last thing on my mind. I could hear a sharp scrapping sound coming from the passenger's side of my car.

I sucked in air and released it in huffs as panic ate at the base of my throat. I was finished... I was completely dead and there was no one to help me. I was all alone... just like normal...

The car started to shake as if it was being pushed by a strong force. I shut my eyes tight as I heard the roof of my car being ripped off. The cold air and whipping wind graced down on my shaking and terrified form.

I could hear snickering surround me as I started to scream and then there was only darkness and nothing else. I knew then that I was going to die.


	2. Nightmare

I was in a dream state... well more like a nightmare. Fire surrounded me in the small room I was in as I lay upon the floor. My body was burning from within. The fire and the heat within the room had no effect on me. There was no escape but I had to get out of there. I had to make it. Just as I got up from the ground in the blazing room...

I woke to find myself on a huge bed in a place I've never seen before. It was a bedroom that had no windows so I knew there was no chance for escape... I was done for...

My tired caramel eyes, my small crinkled nose, crackled pink lips and long messy auburn tresses showed my true agony. My slightly ripped white tank top was tainted with my own blood. I had a deep cut on my shoulder from the attack and it was stinging me badly.

My favorite jeans were ripped all over and on my feet I wore my black old looking army boots I got from my aunt a long time ago. My hands were bandaged from fighting all the time with the girls at my school. They all had it out for me. I still don't know why to this day.

Every night I'd close my eyes and have the same nightmare that seemed so very effervescent. In the middle of the night I'd wake up with sweat dripping from my hair and glossing slowly upon my body as if the nightmare was a vision of the future to come.

My mind wandered before I ever thought. All the love I bared was starting to fall apart. I wondered if this was the end for me for real. I knew the creatures  would refuse to talk but I had to get out of here before it was too late for me to even think about trying. I had to leave... but I knew I couldn't just walk out of here.

The door seemed like it was made of steel and hard cold metal. I would be a fool to even try. Hatred and sadness burned through my soul as the door creaked open. I jumped from the sudden action still un-moving from the bed.

The door fully opened to reveal a beautiful blond male. He shut the door back before making his way over to me. He seemed normal... looked normal... but I knew he was far from it.

"Good, our little Angel's awake..." he simply said as my stomach did nervous worried flips inside itself. There was a strange unsettling chill in the air between us as he walked farther into the room. He stood in front of me with a dark smirk upon his slightly pink lips that held a reddening cut on the right side of it. I gave it to him... he deserved it for scaring the living crap out of me.

"W-w-what do you want-t-t?" I stuttered which shocked both me and him. For a moment his features held a shocked expression then it was back to smirking at me like some kind of wild animal.

"So we're stuttering now Ms. Almost Knocking Me Out? Ms. Rude Retorts is really stuttering?" he mocked me as he leaned into me.

"I just woke up! What did you expect? You jerk!" I hissed as his smirk faded away. I could tell that he was pissed... well so was I. I have every right to be!

"I'll give you something to stutter about Angel... How about that?" his voice was cold as he leaned in and whispered or more like hissed his reply against my neck. I shivered from his cool breath's contact with my exposed flesh. I could hear him chuckle as a knock sounded at the door. He stood up right again and turned to leave.

"I'll be back tonight Angel... someone will bring you something to wear so you can wash properly..." he slightly turned back to me licking his lips then he turned back around. He opened the door and walked out. I could hear as the door was locked back up. I calmed back down once I knew he was far away from the bedroom door.

I laid back down upon the bed. He was going to do something bad to me. I had a feeling. I almost regretted giving him the red beauty mark that I knew he still deserved. I couldn't stop replaying the way he licked his lips inside my head.

My body started to heat up and my breath was slightly hitching at the naughty thought. I couldn't deny the fact that I was a little bit attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He was Godly!

I soon drifted back off to sleep when I suddenly felt a hand nudging me from the side. I lifted up my head to see a very pretty girl smiling down on me. She had long black straight locks that covered her lower back, rosy pink lips, and brown eyes that were so soft you almost felt so safe just by looking into them.

Zooming in on her neck I spotted what looked like a bite mark... no... not from a hickey but from a Vampyre... Oh my goodness! He was a freaking Vampyre and I'd angered him! He was going to completely drain me. I was really doomed. Escaping was not an option at all. It was too late. I was really going to die tonight.

"Umm... are you okay?" her sweet voice cut into my inner thoughts and I looked at her once again. I had forgotten her presence so quickly. I felt so ashamed for doing so.

"Yes! I'm sorry... for zoning out on you... I was just-" I answered her as I rubbed the back of my neck in slow circles.

"No need for the apology! No harm was done! Here... he wants you to wear this for bed tonight! I'll be back with your dinner!" she said interrupting me as she handed me a beautiful white nightgown. I took it from her hands as she beamed down on me.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Yes?" she chuckled lightly.

"C-c-can you eat with me? I don't like to eat alone!" I asked as I played with my fingers hoping she'd agree to join me.

"I'll have to get permission from my master first and if he says yes then of course!" she happily replied before heading back to the bedroom door.

"Umm... thank you..." I added and she looked back at me still smiling brightly.

"You're welcome, silly! And don't mind him He's just not use to being close to girls like you! He's a really nice guy when he's not angry or upset so please be mindful of that! Later!" she said as she opened door and disappeared into the hall. The door closed behind her and I got from the bed and took a long well needed shower.

When I was done I dawn the gown peering at myself in the mirror. My long auburn locks flowed perfectly down my back. I looked like I getting ready for my wedding night. I chuckled at the ridiculous idea... because I was going to die tonight... I would never be married... my life was over.

I left the bathroom and climbed back upon the huge bed letting my head hit the soft pillow. I took a quick nap before dinner arrived with my beaming 'new friend'. She was allowed to eat with me. And I was happy and very thankful to whoever her master was.

We talked about every girly topic under the sun... except about her neck and the whole Vampyre thing. I knew if I even asked I'd lose her friendship already and I didn't want that. I needed a friend at the moment and she was a good one. Someone suddenly knocked on the bedroom door. She got up from the bed and waved to me before leaving through the open door.

When it closed behind her I felt alone again because she was gone. But I was always alone so it wasn't a new feeling that I possessed. I rest my head against the pillow slowly drifted in between sleep and awake-ness. I was waiting for death to take me before I shut my eyes to the arms of sleep. I was a prisoner... here forever...


	3. Slave

In my sleep I could feel as the bed shifted in someone's weight. I knew that someone was next to me. The covers lifted then fell down again. I was praying that it was her but to my sadness it was a man or Vampyre. What's the difference they are both males. Right?

An arm placed itself over the side of my waist. A shiver hit the inside of my core. I was terrified! Was this it? Was he going to kill me now? So many questions blurred inside my head. I was going crazy... no... insane...

A tear slipped from the corner of my right eye. I sighed waiting for him to do it already. What was he waiting for?

I shifted my body so I was lying on my back. His arm was still resting upon my waist. I turned my head to face it in his direction. He seemed to be asleep so I went back to sleep as well. I was too tired to fight with my body. It wanted rest and it got it.

I woke in the middle of the night from that same nightmare. I sat up from the bed trying to catch my breath. Fear slid to the base of my throat. I don't know if I could take much more of it. The nightmares were starting to really get to me.

"Lay back down! You're taking the cover off me!" he hissed as he tried to pull covers back down to him.

"What are you doing in here you pervert?" I snarled angrily at him forgetting where I was for a second or two.

"Sleeping next to my slave, why?" he teased. I was taken back by the last part of what he had said.

"S-s-slave?" I stuttered and he chuckled at me.

"Why? Didn't hear me the first time I said it? Slave lay down before I make you!" he growled his return and I shivered.

"Slave, huh? Just try and make me lay down pervert!" I sneered as I chopped him in the head with my pillow. I smirked as he angrily sat up next to me. He was glaring at me while I smiled at him. He was so pissed it wasn't even funny!

"See that wasn't very nice, now was it?" he huffed as I pretended that I didn't do anything bad to him. He angrily pushed me down. His body now hovering over my own. My wrists were being held by his hands. Our eyes locked on to each other. I could feel my body heating up under his unwanted gaze.

"Get off pervert or I'll-" I started but he cut me off before I could finish what I was saying to him. Our faces were now a few inches apart. Just a little move of either of our heads and we would kiss. My cheeks slightly burned at the thought.

Sure every girl had sexy dreams where a hot Vampyre was kissing them or doing 'something' to them or with them. But I didn't want to be in that sort of situation for real. I would never be able to live with myself ever again.

"Or you'll what? Hit me again? You caught me off guard the first time but you won't be so lucky this time around..." he mocked me before his lips touched mine. I was drowning into the kiss. Boy did he know how to kiss. My mind was slipping and before I knew it I was kissing him back like a fool high on drugs.

The kiss went on longer than either of us expected it too. I realized the mistake I was making and tried to push him off me but he refused to stop. I managed to break the kiss but his lips were now on my jawline slowly trailing kisses down to my exposed neck.

My body was blazing. It wanted him so badly while my mind was screaming for me to run. My eyes were starting to blur with desire as he kissed my neck. The flesh there wetting from his saliva. Between my legs was tinging for his touch. He released one of his hands from my wrist and brought it down in between my thighs slightly sliding a finger across my panties.

"Virgin..."  was all he hissed against my neck. I nodded slightly hoping that he'd stop because of it. He pulled away from me and smirked while licking his lips. I knew he was going to take me. There was no going back from there.

In one second my legs were spread a part with my panties gone and his head was bobbing up and down. His magic tongue was excitedly wetting my core. Moans I never knew I could make escaped my mouth. I held on to the bed sheets tightly with both free hands. It was all I could do to stop myself from pressing his head farther between my legs.

He hit me in area that must have been my so called G-spot because I wouldn't stop yelling every time his tongue lapped over it. He lifted his head up to peer into my teary eyes. His tongue still danced upon my wet womanhood as our eyes stayed locked.

I could feel the pervert smirking against it. He purposely hit my G-spot again causing me to buck my hips which forced my head back against my pillow as a deep groan escaped my lips. Hatred was burning inside of me. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. As if he knew what I was thinking he did it again.

"S-s-stop!" I begged him while stuttering at the same time which shocked me because I never begged anyone for anything before.

"What was that Angel? I couldn't hear you?" he said teasingly. I knew that he loved teasing me.

"S-s-stop..." was all I got out before he hit my G-spot again.

"C'mon you can do better than that Angel!" he mocked me as my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Ahh... Oh God... Stop..." I cried out as he lapped at it again. My body shivered as I felt like I had to pee. He stopped the sensation by lifting his tongue from my wetness.

"Good girl, Angel! I knew you could do it!" he said teasing me again. I had to hold my tongue so he wouldn't do it again as punishment against me. He came face to face with me smirking like it was all fun and games to him.

He lifted off me slowly pulling his shirt over his head. His body was well toned in all the right places. I could feel my cheeks burning up just by looking at him.

"Put your shirt back on now!" I hissed as he smirked at me again. I should call him the Smirking Pervert King or the King of Smirking Perverts!

"Why? I want us to be chest to chest, Angel!" he huskily breathed out while smirking at me like the Smirking Pervert King he was.

"Well I don't!" I shouted which made his expression harden.

"And I care why? I want to taste your harden nipples with my tongue, Angel! And I can't do that if you're still wearing that..." his voice trailed off as he pointed to the white nightgown I was wearing. In a panic I brought my arms over my chest to protect them. He chuckled at me before easily pulling my arms away.


	4. Master

In one movement my nightgown was gone just as my panties were before. I was now completely naked underneath him. He brought his mouth down hard on my left breast as he slid a finger down in between my thighs. His finger played with my wet womanhood as he continued to suck on both my breasts.

Moans escaped my mouth as I rocked my hips against his finger without meaning too. I could tell he was smirking. He continued doing that until I felt like I was going to pee again then he stopped.

He parted from me letting me watch as he sucked on his wet finger. My juices were all over his hand and dripping down his arm. His lips met mine when I looked away. Apparently he wanted me to watch what he was doing to my virgin body. I shivered at the thought that he knew what my body craved so badly for.

He got off me and in the next movement his pajama bottom was gone. And from what I could see he didn't wear any underwear. Apparently he already knew this was going to happen.

"Get up!" he ordered huskily.

"Why?" I asked knowing he'd be upset that I wasn't already in position.

"Get up and get on your knees now!" he hissed and I got into position waiting for more orders.

"Meanie..." I whispered and he glared at me letting me know he had heard it.

"Since I'm such a meanie... suck it..." he ordered and I instantly looked at his harden maleness between his legs and stiffened.

"What?" I questioned him even though I knew what he meant the first time.

"Put your mouth on my my penis and suck it!" he commanded as between my legs became hot once again.

"No! That's nasty! Are you crazy?" I growled at him angrily.

"Do you want me to shove it into your mouth then? And you better swallow all of it!" he huskily whispered snarling at me. I almost choked on air if that's even possible to do.

He laid down upon his pillow as I placed his length in my hand. I stared at it for a moment before I placed my lips against the warm tip. He shivered underneath my touch. I smirked at Mr. Tough Vampyre before sliding my mouth up and down it. He moaned out in pleasure as I worked all over it.

It was warm but disgusting as precum dripped down my throat. I worked the shaft painstakingly making tears slip from his eyes. I bet he never had that happen before. I removed my mouth replacing it with my hand.

I slid my hand up and down his penis until he came. Before he could yell at me for wasting it and not swallowing or him making me do it again I cleaned him up with my tongue swallowing everything down. I wanted to gag so badly but held it in.

"Is that all pervert? I'm really tired!" I hissed as he lift up meeting my eyes. I was really sleepy. The nightmare deprived me of rest and he was doing the exact same thing.

"No... we're not done yet, Angel..." he huffed as I gripped the sheets.

"Stop calling me your Angel!" I sneered back at him.

"Now, now, Angel don't be upset you forced that upon yourself!" he retorted teasing me.

"How do you want me?" I finally had the courage to ask.

"On your back begging for me to stick it in you..." he breathed calmly as I glared at him with a grimace peeking over his features.

"I don't beg!" I snarled as he grabbed me into his arms... chest against chest. my nipples harden up again from the close contact of skin.

"Want a replay of earlier?" he mocked me with his lips caressing my gently neck. I tried to pulled myself out of his embrace but he was too strong for me.

"Shut up you pervert!" I hissed angrily.

"S-s-stop! S-s-stop... Ahh... Oh God... Stop..." he said teasingly replaying what I said earlier in a girly like voice. I had to kiss him just to shut him up. I sighed into the kiss as we fell back against the bed in our own world again.

Our lips move in sync with one another. My body mindlessly presses against his. A moan escapes his throat. I can feel his maleness at the base of my womanhood. But he doesn't thrust into me. He rocked his hips against it causing me to groan underneath him.

Our lips part as he trails kisses down my jawline to my neck to between my chest then my stomach. He travels down between my legs gently caressing my inner thighs.

He lead kisses against my thighs before moving to my womanhood. I could feel his tongue lapping across it lightly as his finger slides inside me. He thrusts his finger faster and faster as he continued to lap at my my virgin core.

Tears escape from my eyes as I arched my back bucking my hips to meet his thrusts and painstaking licks. My body tenses up as the sensation of wanting to pee returns to me. He rudely stops what he was doing to me and peered in to my desire filled eyes. His body hovers over mine again and I can feel his maleness at my womanhood once again.

He kisses me once again before I can feel the tip of his penis rubbing across my wet core. I sighed as he enters me thrusting in harshly before just sitting there to let my body adjust to his size.

When he started to move inside me I'm not prepared. Blood trickles from between my legs. He thrusts slow at first letting the pain sink deep within me. I placed my arms around his neck as he thrusts faster and faster.

All that could be heard was his shallow breathing inside the room. I thought he'd reach his goal but he stopped thrusting and pulled out suddenly.

"Get on top and ride me, Angel..." he ordered me in a commanding voice. I shivered afraid of what he might do if I didn't listen. When we changed our position so that I was on top. He slipped back inside me causing me to slightly moan from the action.

I immediately tried to cover my chest with my arms. He became upset with me and shoved my arms away then he placed my hands against his chest before placing his hands upon my waist. He forced me to rock my hips in a circular motion.

"Ahh.... P-p-please... S-s-stop... I-I-I c-c-can't-t..." I cried as he rocked my hips faster causing his length to thrust deeper inside me. But I knew my pleas would be under heard so I finally gave in and rode him until the urge to pee increase again. And then I came and he followed close after me.

My body shuttered on top of him before he brought me down to passionately kiss my lips. I couldn't refuse him because I was too weak to even try. I was so tired that I fell asleep as he continued to kiss me.


	5. Angel

Seconds... minutes... days... weeks... and finally months passed by and he still refused to let me go. Every night expect for the weeks when I bled he'd come and take me. I would argue with him at first but I gave up doing that. There was no use in fighting it... I was his slave for the rest of my human existence.

"Are you okay? Angel?" a familiar lovable female voice called out to me. He got everyone here to call me that in the place of my mortal birth name. He said he didn't think me having my old name would matter much because he was never going to let me go. I shivered at the idea of my family thinking I was dead. Tears peaked out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry... Nix..." I whispered which didn't surprised her much. Nix was the name her master governed to her in the place of her human birth name.

"I know you miss them but there's no going back from here... I was just like you at first... I begged to be freed too but I learned the hard way that I'm a prisoner just like you... You'll get use to it... It'll just take some time..." she explained as she held my hands in her arms.

"Thank you..." was all I could say before I fell asleep in her embrace.

In the middle of the night I woke to find him next to me sleeping as if I was his wife or something. I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I walked in not closing the door behind myself.

I peered into the mirror then looked down splashing water upon my face. When I looked up again he was standing behind me at the entry way of the bathroom smirking at me. My entire body shivered from his desired-filled gaze.

"C-c-can we not do it tonight?" I begged as he strutted into the bathroom with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist forcing my back against his chest. I sucked in air hoping he didn't feel the fear emitting from my body.

"Why? I like being in you every night! And you're period is going to be here tomorrow so I deserve one last night with you still underneath me while I can." he whined before he placed his lips against my neck.

I didn't notice as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. My back touched the sheets as our lips finally touched. I sighed into the kissed as the covers were pulled over our heads. That night he got exactly what he wanted without much argument.

Nix got to stay with me as our masters went out to hunt. Her master only went because he couldn't keep feeding from her all the time. My master never tried to feed from me so he had no choice but to hurt.

That was one of my fears... him killing me because of his hunger during sex. Nix kept trying to reassure me that he wouldn't get that far but something inside me didn't believe that.

"Angel are you in there?" Nix teased focusing my attention back to her. I slightly smiled at her hoping see couldn't read the fear inside my eyes.

"Nix how did you end up with you're master? I mean, can I ask you that?" I shyly asked as I rubbed the nape of my neck with my right hand. She smiled at me weakly before saying anything.

"It's alright you can ask me anything... you're like the sister I never had..." she beamed with tears itching to fall from her eyes.

"I am?" I asked puzzled. I knew we were very close. I just didn't know how close we were. I felt a little at peace when she said that to me.

"Yes... we're in this together... don't ever forget that!" she replied happily as I hugged her close to me the tears threatening to fall down. I had to force myself to calm down.

"Thank you! Nix... just... Thank you..." I cried as I held her even closer. I could feel as the the loneliness started to drain from our bodies. She removed herself from me and started to tell me her story.

"I remember the night like a dark fairy tale sort of nightmare. I was walking home from school when I decided to go to the lake near where I once lived. I sat down near the edge and took out my books and started to study.

It was about thirty minutes later when I heard the sound of a branch breaking on the ground near the trees behind me. I froze on the spot not knowing if it was just children in the neighborhood playing or someone just trying to scare me. I slowly gathered my things making sure they didn't think I was going to make a run for it.

I slowly got up from the edge and walked down the river side far from the path to school because I didn't think I'd make it there in time. I was so terrified that I didn't noticed how hard I was shaking. I turned my head to peer behind me and that's when I saw him in all his glory. He was completely stark naked.

I was paralyzed from the neck down as his intense stare boar through me. But then something inside me told me to run and I did. I never ran so fast in my entire life. I was beyond terrified by then.

Somehow I knew I wasn't going to make it and just as that thought entered my mind he attacked me. I watched with tearful eyes as he ripped my clothes apart. I cried out as he began to suck upon my untouched exposed flesh. I was a virgin when he raped me.

He did later apologize for it. He told me that his hunger... his Vampyre bloodlust had him acting out of character that night. When I asked him if he was going let me go he refused saying that I was everything that could keep his dark side at bay. So I became he slave forever. Now and then he'd feed from me to regain his lost strength.

Sometimes I wished I never strayed from the path going home but then I'd remember how much I love him now. I know right... a victim falling in love with her kidnapper and rapist is insane but I can't tell my heart what to do... believe me I've tried. You will miss your family for a long time I know I still do but there is no going back... I'm sorry Angel... I really am..." she said as she completed her story. I pulled her in for another hug.

"You are even braver then me... I am so proud to be your sister Nix!" I smiled through my tears. She had it much worst then me. She had been raped in the middle of nowhere without any help from someone and he feeds from her.

"I could stay with you if you want?" she offered seeing me shaking up.

"Thank you, that'd be nice" I said as we talked for hours about stupid things we liked in our past. I didn't noticed that both of us fell asleep on the bed next to each other I was just happy not to be completely alone anymore.


	6. Punishment

Nix was gone when I woke and replaced by my clingy sex driven master. His arm was wrapped around my waist. I didn't move because I was too afraid of waking up the sleeping sex giant inside of him. I could feel his warm breath on my neck which caused me to shiver.

I slowly gripped his wrist lifting it off my body. When it was removed I sat up in the bed and grabbed the bed-robe from off the bedpost before getting up. I slipped in to the slippers on the floor next to the bed. Then I walked up to the door and sneak out of the room making sure he was still sleeping before disappearing down the hall.

Everything was quiet and it seemed as if everyone was asleep. So I stride to the main doors. Which were very huge and scary like Nix had told me they were. I opened one door peeking outside. It was late at night and the moon was in crescent form. I slipped through the barely opened door and made my way to the garden.

There I saw a path leading to somewhere. I followed it down to a lake. I sat down next to the lake's quiet bank and played with the water. It was rather warm against my cold skin. When I peered upon the other side of the lake I saw a man staring back at me. He had short cut black hair and eyes that peered deep in to your soul.

Startled I got up and ran. I thought I was going back but I found myself lost. Panic choked me. I thought I was going to die. I knew I should have stayed inside but it was too late for that now.

A hand quickly forced my body to turn. My face crashed in to a hard chest. Tears fell from my eyes. 

"Please let me go!" I begged but whoever he was held me tighter.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered against my neck. I shivered from his breath's cooling contact against my skin.

"Please... my master won't be happy!" I cried but he held me even tighter. I pulled away to look upon his features. Before I had a chance to study his face his lips crashed on to my mine. I wanted to push him away but he was too strong for me to do so.

In a split second he was gone from me and I could hear deep heavy breathing. I knew it was my master and I could tell that he was pissed. The strange man was on the ground with bloody face.

"If you ever touch my slave... again... Werewolf... I'll kill you!" he hissed out like poison. My eyes widen in shock... he was a Werewolf. Now I felt like I was stuck in Twilight movie franchise of my own.

My master picked me up forcing me to hold on to him for support. As he walked us away I could see the bloodied Werewolf smiling at me as if he knew I'd be his or something. It really freaked me out to the point that I didn't care what my punishment would be from my burning with rage master... and that was saying something...

My angry master harshly tossed me on to the bed. I gladly crawled away from him only to be pulled harshly against his now shirtless chest. I knew what was coming but I didn't care. I needed to escape from this place at least for a little while.

I had no time to react as my nightgown was ripped from my trembling body. He hissed his disapproval as I covered my bare chest with my arms. In a matter of seconds my arms were pulled above my head.

I felt as his tongue worked against my right breast. He harshly bit down on the nipple causing a little blood flow there. I squealed in pain as he licked the blood away. He repeated the action against the other as a quiet moan escaped from my drying throat.

I tried to move my body from underneath his but he place his core against mine and started to grind his hips into mine. I couldn't move. All I could do was moan and swarm underneath him. I could tell that he enjoyed my uneasiness.

When his lips touched my neck I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I probably made him mad enough to take blood from me. Panic edged my throat.

"Thank you..." was all I could whisper before his lips smashed against my own. I was terrified of what he was planning to do to me that I couldn't focus my mind on anything else. The room was silent except for our deep breathing when our lips quickly parted. Our eyes locked and all I read was darkness within his black orbs.

He leaned in closer pushing my head back exposing my neck and collarbone. I felt as his lips gently kissed both places. I sighed as he lead a trail of kisses down to my womanhood. His head started slowly bobbing up and down as he licked my aching womanhood. Moans escaped my mouth as he released his hold on my arms.

He hit my G-spot making my body jerk and my hips to buck against the bed as pleasurable moans escaped me. I cried out as he lapped at it again until I was to the point of coming but he stopped what he was doing. He moved his body back in to alignment with mine.

He kissed me as I could feel the tip of his maleness rubbing against my womanhood. I cried out as he enters me thrusting it in painfully unlike the first time. When he started thrusting in to me I'm not prepared at all. Blood trickles from between my legs as if it was my first time all over again.

I placed my arms around his back as he thrusts faster and faster, harder and harder. I tried to hold in my screams but was failing miserably with every thrust he made within me.

It wasn't long before I came and he did as well. I laid flat underneath him as he rolled on to his side pulling me with him in his arms. He intertwined our fingers as sleep finally over took us.


	7. Taken

Nix sat on the bed across from me. We were playing a card game because we were bored. Our masters were out hunting for the mysterious Werewolf from the other night. I sighed inwardly as she won another round of cards.

"Nix..." I called her named and she lifted her head up from the cards she held in her hand.

"Yes my sweet friend!" she beamed happily as if she knew she'd win this hand as well.

"Why are Vampyres and Werewolves fighting all the time?" I questioned her. For a long uncomfortable moment silence hung in the balance.

"That's a very good question... Let me think about it first... I'll be right back!" she frained a slight smile as she got up from the bed and walked up to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" I probed her hoping she'll come back and tell me what I want to know.

"To get us some snacks for my awesome story telling! Silly girl..." she smiled again before opening the door and left the room.

I sat in silence listening to the fast beating pulse of my heart. I wondered why this was happening to me... to my life. It just wasn't fair!

First I'm chased by a crazed Vampyre then I was kidnapped by that said Vampyre and now there was a insane Werewolf after me as well. This was becoming even weirder by the second.

After about a good few minutes alone Nix came back in to the room with snacks in her arms. She looked like she was struggling to get in to the room so I got up and helped her bring them in to the room.

"You've sure got a lot of snacks there!" I teased her causing her to frown at me for   mere second or two.

"That's because I'm not really sure what's your favorite yet because you keep changing them up!" she said as her expression changed from a frown to a pout. 

"Oh I'm sorry! My favorite is the cheesecake cookie cakes..." I smiled as we sat down upon the bed at the same exact time.

"I really love those too! Wow! We have so much in common Sis!" she said almost mocking me with the truth.

"Yes we do Sis... but what about the thing with the Wolves and the Vamps?" I inquired making her pause while she was trying to open a pack of fruit snacks.

"Oh that?" she questioned as her entire body tensed up as if she wasn't really sure she should tell me or not.

"Yes that!" I replied solemnly. I wanted the truth... no I needed the truth... Didn't I deserve that?  Even if it wasn't the knowledge I truly desired.

"It was said that long ago the Vampyre Emperor's wife gave birth to a son and during that same year the Werewolf King's daughter had a daughter... When both children came of age... they met by accident... And ever since their first encounter they fell deeply in love with each other. When the both royal families found out they tried to separate the young lovers which didn't end well..." she whispered as she placed the fruit snacks down. She gently placed her legs upon the bed hugging them close to her. I could sense the aura of sadness full the entire room like a cold draft in the air.

"Why didn't it end well?" I asked after gathering a bit of courage. I felt completely sadden by the young lovers tale.

"The young lovers left together in the dead of the night... The Werewovles' and Vampyres' best warriors were sent after them to bring them back home safely... but..." she paused again to look directly in to my eyes. I saw a hint of pity there as if there was something she was holding back from me.

"But what? Come on, Nix I can't take the suspense anymore!" I cried out hearing the whining inside my voice. Fear of a different kind was itching deep inside of me. I wanted to know what she was hiding from me but I had a feeling I wasn't ready for that stage just yet.

"But the Vampyre Prince lead the Werewolf Princess over the side of the mountain cliff not far from their homes... by the time the warriors arrived they were forced to watch them dive off the side of the cliffs together... And ever since that day neither side has forgiven the other! But if you ask me they should have just let them be together and let bygones be bygones... Then none of this stupid crap would be happening to us now!" she hissed preening her thoughts out loud. I didn't know if she meant to say it or not but she was starting to scare me.

"That's so sad! Instead of them letting them be happy together they pushed them to their deaths... And they were so young too! I mean if anything it's both of their faults that this war was started... And I agree with you on that one!" I sighed as I laid back upon the bed. My life was shot to hell now and forever...

"Angel..." her voice falter as she spoke. I already had a feeling of what she was going to say to me.

"Yes Nix..." I cooed back to her as she laid back on the bed next to me.

"Use caution the next time you see or are near that Werewolf..." her voice was filled with warning. A dark flash of fear scratched at my throat.

"Why?" I finally gushed as I tried to shove the fear away. However it refused to leave me. Uneasiness carved a huge hole inside my chest.

"I just have this gut-wrenching feeling that he's bad news..." she sighed heavily letting me know that she was just as terrified of what was to come as I was.

"I'll try my best... but he's... so very forceful... I don't think he'll let me have or use caution when I'm around him..." I voiced as I sat up shaking my long auburn locks with my hand.

"Then stay with your master at all times..." she insisted as she sat up as well. I grabbed a can of cream soda and opened it slowly taking a quick sip.

"Even when I have to use the bathroom?" I joked trying to lighten the dark mood a little.

"Shut up stupid and eat a cake!" she laughed as she stuffed my favorite cake in to my face.

"Thank you for everything Nix..." I whispered happily as I threw it back at her.

"You're welcome, Sis!" she beamed as the dark cloud lifted from us... at least for a little while it did. We stayed up for a while talking about dumb girly things before we fell asleep next to each other waiting for the return of our masters.

In the middle of the night I woke to find Nix gone. I thought she went to her own room when I noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore. Panic hit the base of my stomach.

I climb from the bed and went to the window nearby. When I looked out I could tell that I was high up and my bedroom wasn't high up... it was ground level. I ran to the bedroom door in a panic. I touched a hand to the doorknob only to be shocked by it. And on top of that it was locked.

I rested my head against the door sliding down it as the tears welled inside my eyes. I prayed that this was a dream. I hated being a slave but at least I had more freedom than this. I didn't know when or how I fell back to sleep but I did.

In the morning I woke to find an arm around my waist and that I was lying on the bed again. When I tried to move the arm... it held me even tighter than before. It felt like the first night I woke up next to my master all over again. The tears poured from eyes as the realization of not seeing my beloved Nix ever again burned inside my chest.

I tried to remove my kidnapper's arm from my waist but failed as I am forced on top of him. We were chest to chest and I was uncomfortable with it. I shut my eyes as we came face to face I didn't have the courage to know if it wasn't my master or not.

"Open your eyes Angel..." a unfamiliar male voice broke through to me. I shivered from his breath that tickled my sensitive flesh.

"No!" I shouted with all the conviction I had left inside my entire being.

"Why not? You do everything your master desires don't you?" he questioned me with a mocking tone. I pushed my body up from his chest.

"There's a difference between what you!" I hissed back at him.

"And what's that, Angel?" he smirked against me when he pulled me back down against him.

"You're not my master!" I angrily retorted causing him to stiffen against me for a moment.

"How do you know that if you won't even look at me?" he voiced trying to anger me and make me open my eyes for him.

"I know his voice..." I preened as he licked my neck with his tongue. A tingled of fear played against where my flesh was touched by his rough tongue.

"You'll know mine soon enough!" he huffed upon my lips. I tried to push off him once again but he still held on to me refusing to budge. In next second I was underneath him pinned to the bed by his hands with his lips against my own.


	8. Power

I opened my eyes shocked to find the crazed Werewolf on top of me. His lips moved gently against mine. I tried to escape him but he wouldn't let. When our lips parted he slid his mouth to my neck slowly kissing it as he traveled further down my body. I was being raped all over again.

"Please let me go... I'm no use to you!" I cried out as his teeth scrapped at my skin. He lifted his head from my stomach to speak.

"You're his slave so I say you are useful... to me... for now..." he hissed and I flinched from it.

"I-" I started to speak again but he cut me off by kissing my lips harshly biting down on my bottom lip. Pain escaped me along with the slightest taint of my blood. His kisses wiped the remnants away as he forced me in to the makeout session.

In one movement my nightgown was ripped from my flesh as he attacked my womanhood with his hunger. I placed my newly released hands against his hair pulling it to try and remove him but he only stuck his tongue in further.

I released my hold on him to grab the sheets underneath us as he lapped harder than before. My body quaked underneath him before I was forced to release my essence within his mouth. He happily lapped it away.

He removed himself from between my legs to bring our bodies back into alignment. I knew what going to happen next before he even did it. My breast was within his mouth as he slid his swelling sex down inside my wet core. When he started to move in a rocking motion I tightened my legs around his waist not really wanting too but it was caused by my body's reflexes.

I felt as my body shivered in pleasure as he continued his sexual attack against it. My brain was telling me to escape while he was busy while my body told me to enjoy it. I wanted to escape him so very badly but I was becoming weaker with ever stroke he made within me.

Our breathing becoming rigid as we neared our end. When he came inside me I cried out angrily because I knew I couldn't escape him. I was now his prisoner.

I woke the next morning to find myself alone again. My heart ached to be with Nix. I wondered about how he was able to take me from my bedroom even though Nix was laying right next to me.

I sat up in the bed. I was still naked and I felt very weak. I could feel a strong headache coming down on me. When I tried to stand up wrapping the sheets around my entire body I almost fell down. I had to hold on to the bed to keep myself steady.

Between my thighs my core was very sore from last night. But I hadn't noticed him doing anything to hurt me. On steady feet I found my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and walked in slowly heading to the shower.

I turned it on making sure the temperature was just right before hopping in the shower. Water washed the memory of last night from my mind for a little while. I needed to forget it... to clear my mind for just a second if I could...

A strange surge of power overwhelmed me as I bowed my head in the shower. My headache came in full force... and all there was... was darkness...

In the surrounded darkness a void of fulfillment entered my burning soul. The darkness seeped away... slowly revealing a girl wearing a bloodied white gown with long auburn lock standing in the mist of many bodies. I couldn't make out her face... Blood covered her from head to toe... and... bodies... millions of bodies flooded the ground surrounding her.

One in particular stood out to me... the most... it was the body of my bestfriend and sister... Nix. When I saw her I instantly knew who the girl was...

Nix was lying in an angle where she was staring at me upside down. Her eyes were turning completely white with death as she whispered one last thing to me inside mind... All power is wield by those of us who it truly belongs... and then her eyes cloud in white before she closed them forever.

When I woke I was more terrified of myself then the werewolf ever made me... because I was a monster... in the wake of something horrifying...


	9. Seeker

At night I couldn't sleep. My thoughts still lingered upon Nix's distorted features... her beautiful distorted features... I was the cause of her suffering and many others. I didn't understand how or why?

I laid in bed holding the sheets close to my fast beating heart. A heart beat that would cause all others to cease in existence.

What was I? How was I able to do that? Aren't I a normal human being? What could I really be that could destroy everything I've ever loved in my entire life?

I didn't get it! Why was this happening to me on top of everything else that has ruined my life. I knew one thing... this was way worse than anything else.

The door to the bedroom creaked opened slightly revealing eyes peering at me through the darkness. A shiver slid from the base of my throat down to the nape of my back. My soul became restless as if it wanted to escape the binds of my body.

I closed eyes tightly hoping the sensation would go away. Once it did my soul calmed back down. When I opened my eyes again... whatever was at the door was gone. I sat up in the bed bringing my legs closer to my chest. Fear was still evident inside the room. It played against my skin like a gentle caress.

A few minutes later my kidnapper entered the room with a few warriors behind him. He had a look in his eyes that said he was looking for something out of place. I stayed in place not sure if I should move or not.

"There was a reason your master had you warded in..." he growled and I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or with my master in that moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked afraid of the answer he would give to me.

"There's no time to explain! We need to move! NOW!" he hissed angrily. I was kind of glad that he didn't tell me anything and at the same time I was upset about it. I wanted to know what it was that my master hid about me from everyone including myself.

"Highness?" a warrior reported as he held an open wound upon his shoulder. He looked as if it pained him to even speak. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how. I was just in the way.

"Yeah!" he replied trying to bring his angry down and remain calm.

"The Seeker is close! They are trying hold her back but the Seeker is too strong for them to handle alone..." the warrior upsettingly announced. I could feel the thick tension in the air around us.

"Tell them to fall back so we can get out of here! Angel come with me!" his voiced bellowed scarily at us. He grabbed my hand dragging me behind him.

I didn't have a chance to really react to what was going on around me before we were out of the room and running down a winding stairway deep inside the place he had brought me too a few nights back.

Darkness filled the surrounding void around us. Fear was scratching the surface of my wandering thoughts. I did not understand what I was to fear. I wanted to know what a Seeker was and why it was after us?

I wanted to know why my master had warded me? Was the Seeker not after all of us but me? Was I the cause of this distress... this suffering?

Anger fought within me. I wanted the truth whether it was the right time or not! Dammit! I was tired of being forced to do what others wanted me too!

Can't they see my heart bleeding inside my aching chest? Why was I cursed? I never hurt a soul and I never did anything wrong by others? Why was this happening to me?

"Angel... you have to go on this journey alone..." the Werewolf sighed sadly as his grasp on my hand was lessened.

"What are you saying? You can't leave me! I don't know this place!" I cried. Tears were already falling from my eyes. He had ruined the little bit of life I had left when he took me from my home and now he was abandoning me here.

"I think that it's better that you don't know... Take this amulet, it'll keep the Seeker from finding you! Do not... and I mean do not... I cannot stress this enough... take it off your person at anytime... Once it's off you're on your own for real!" he commanded as he stood away from me. He handed the amulet to me. The amulet was crimson in color and cold to the touch against my flesh.

"What about my master?" I finally got the courage to ask. He glanced at me for a second before looking away.

"No one can help you... now... so forget your master and just run... never stop running!" he ordered as he walked away from me with his head hung down. I was all alone. I had no one... not even Nix...

I fell to the ground as the tears over took me. That's when I felt the warmth of Nix's presence. No she wasn't with me but she was very much there. She soothingly called out my name like a gentle caress.

"Angel..." her voice was like slick sweet honey.

"Nix! I need you! I'm all alone..." I cried to her. I wanted her to pat my back and tell me it was just a nightmare but I knew she wasn't going to.

"No... you're never alone... I'm right here inside your beating heart... Like sisters we are forever connected remember?" she beamed down on me placing her hand over her chest were her heart was.

"I-I remember..." I dryly voiced.

"Don't fret my sister... all will be known to you... soon... very soon..." her voice poured down on me like love. I missed her so much...

"How are you here if..." I asked wanting to know how she found me when I was still missing from our home.

"I'm a Ive..." she whispered solemnly.

"What is an Ive?" I probed her for an answer. I couldn't help but ask.

"We are short in time so I will simply tell you that I'm a seer... Now hurry and place the amulet around your neck the Seeker is near... Hide behind that large old tree over there once it's around your neck and wait for her to go pass it... Once she's gone that path behind the tree will lead you to a small village called, Irae. Once you're there ask for someone named Celestis... she'll help you from there... be safe my sister..." she commanded one last time before fading away before my very eyes.

"Wait a minute... Nix don't leave me please!" I cried out for her but it was too late she had left me alone again. I hurriedly placed the amulet around my neck and hide behind the old tree she had pointed to. It was a while before the Seeker came pass and once she had I ran down the path with lightning speed.


	10. Prophecy

I kept running until my feet were bruise and bleeding... and until the flesh at the bottom was almost scrapped to painful bits of nothing. Fear is what drove me on. Nix had told me that she was forever inside my heart... but... I knew I was alone forever... no one could help me.

I made it to the small village of Irae. It was no way small like she had mentioned. It was larger than the country I was in. I looked about me for any help but the people didn't seem to notice my presence.

I almost gave up hope when a little girl with short wavy blonde pulled at my nightgown. I looked down at her smiling little face. I frained a smile as fast as my pain could muster and bent down to her level.

"Do you know someone by the name of Celestis sweetheart?" I asked her kindly. She nodded her head instead of outright answering the question. She quickly took my hand in hers and dragged me along with her. She took me on a long journey through the village.

When we made it to the other end there was a small cottage with about four young blonde-haired children playing outside. A beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair stepped outside with a warming smile on her face. But after what I've been through I knew better than to trust just any smiling person.

"Ali... Where have you been we've been worried sick? Come inside and wash! And as for you my child... let's get you bathed and in better clothes so we can talk... I've been waiting for your arrival." she smiled at Ali and glanced in my direction. Ali quickly released my hand and ran in to the cottage pass me. The other once playing children followed her inside as well.

Celestis motioned for me to followed her so I did. She lead to the back of the cottage were bath water was drawn for me already. She sat down on a nearby log and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did as she pulled out a jar of icky looking green goop.

"Give me your feet dear..." she whispered to me sensing the fear inside me. I slowly gave her my bleeding right foot. She opened the jar and began to apply the paste upon it. I cold feel the bottom of my foot healing up fast. She place that foot down and I gave her the other and she repeated the action.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked her.

"Shush darling... wash up first and we'll chat once we're inside... too many people in the village are traitors to our ways..." she shushed me as she got up and left me there alone. I removed the sheared dirty nightgown from my aching body. I slipped in to the pure bath water and began to wash myself clean.

Once I was sure my entire body was clean I got out and dried myself off. I noticed the white dress next to me on the log. It was beautiful... too beautiful for to me to put on.

"Don't be shy put it on... White protects your kind..." Celestis spoke shocking me at first. I sighed and placed it over my small frame. It fit me right on time.

"Come let's go inside and feed you so we may chat..." she smiled kindly embracing me in her maternal warmth. We walked inside her cottage. Inside it was like a different world. It wasn't small at all. It appeared to be small from the outside but inside it was like a huge palace.

"It's there only to protect my little ones..." she said answering my question before I had a chance to even ask.

"What am I, Celestis?" I asked her again as we sat at the table inside her huge kitchen.

"You are a Koi..." she whispered with concern written all over her features. She got up and went to get something from the back. When she came back she had food with her.

"What exactly is a Koi?" I probed her some more. She handed me some soft French bread with a bowl of beef stew and rice.

"A Koi or Koiers are a more powerful form of witches and wickens put together and you are the last of your kind honey..." she finally said as she placed a glass of orange juice down on the table that she got from the fridge.

"If that's so... why is this Seeker after me?" I inquired causing her to freeze in her place. She seemed caught off guard by the question.

"The Seekers hunt for the lost or rare creatures and destroy them..." she spoke again as she walked up to the kitchen sink. I was rare... or even lost... from my own kind...

"Can someone kill a Seeker?" I quizzed her impatiently. She was stalling slowly as if she was trying to keep certain information from me.

"Seekers can be slowed down but not destroyed..." she sighed heavily before starting the dishes water.

"Why?" I asked in between eating and drinking. I was really hungry after a night like the one I had. I could eat a whale if they gave me one.

"The remnants of other creatures that passed are formed together creating the Seekers within Pandora for a reason no one knows about. Seekers don't have a name to bind them to the Earth so after a job is done they go back into the depths of Pandora... until they are again needed..." she replied as she began to wash the dishes.

"Which means the Seeker will keep gunning for me..." I interrogated her for more knowledge of this world that I was apart of... that I was always apart of...

"I'm afraid so sweetness..." she justified sadly as she washed the bowl and glass that I had used while eating. When she was done she walked back over to me.

"Celestis... What is Pandora?" I continued to grill her for answers. She stared in to my eyes as if she was searching my soul for something that refused to show on my surface.

"Pandora is the place where all creatures are created before they are born..." she described calmly.

"What are you?" I queried raising an eyebrow up at her.

"I'm a Seaven. My kind are half human-half demons that help knit the world of Pandora together... Seavens can create dark matter or energy and use it as light when needed. All creatures of Pandora except for the Seekers are terrified of us." she notified me.

"Why are they terrified of your kind but not the Seekers?" I enquired from her.

"We created Pandora but Pandora created the Seekers... Come you need to rest before I can tell you more." she ordered me before helping me up from the chair I was sitting in. She lead me down a corridor to a bedroom. I walked inside once she released her hold on me.

"Good-night sweetheart..." was all she said before she left me there alone. I stride over to the bed and sat down upon it in the darkness. That night thoughts about what she had told me only filled my head as sleep avoided me.

Morning sunlight burned through the entire bedroom. Fear was still locked deep inside my heart. I wanted to know what else she was hiding from me.

I got up from the bed and headed to the nearby bathroom. I turned on the shower making sure the water was the perfect temperature for my skin. Another white dress was placed upon the countertop.

I picked it up and gently caressed the soft fabric underneath my fingertips before placing it back down. I removed my nightgown and entered the shower. The warmth of the water slid across my aching flesh. So much has happened to me in the past year almost.

A quiet knock sounded at the door. So I quickly turned the shower off and exited the tub. I grabbed the towel making sure to wrap it securely around my body. I walked up to the door and slightly cracked it open. I could see Ali's smiling face shining up at me so I smiled back in turn.

"How may I help you Miss Ali?" I asked her as water dripped down my body.

"Mommy wants to see you outback!" she beamed happily. I was jealous of her freedom... Freedom I knew I'd never have...

"Thank you... for the information Miss Ali!" I thanked her kindly.

"You look like a nymph!" she shouted excitedly giving me a once over.

"Why, thank you! You look like a faerie yourself!" I complimented her in turn which made her smile widen with light.

"Ali come eat breakfast!" Celestis called out to her. Ali hurriedly ran from the door so I closed it. Then I dried myself off and put the dress on before leaving the bathroom. I went straight outside and headed to the back.

Celestis was outside waiting for me. I stride up to her. Thoughts wander around inside my confused brain. She was washing her and her children's laundry in a small tub underneath a line that she hung up herself. A basket fill of their clothes was sitting in front of her.

"It's time you know about the prophecy..." she finally spoke as she placed a little pink dress up on the line to dry.

"Prophecy?" I inquired shocked by her words. I had never heard of a prophecy before. I didn't even know such things existed before all of this happened to me.

"Yes... the one about you... the last Koi... It is prophesied that a girl with long auburn locks dawn in white garments will either save this world and destroy Pandora forever or rule both as its Queen of Darkness..." she said as she placed another item of clothing in to the water to wash it.

"I don't want to save, destroy or rule anything! I just want to be normal again..." I cried almost whining like a little child which was not normally me. But what was normal about me now?

"All power is wield by those of us who it truly belongs..." she said looking up in to my eyes. I could feel my heart beating at a faster rate. The memory of my daydream filled my mind. Tears welled within my eyes just thinking about losing Nix all over again.

"I had a vision of my dying bestfriend saying those exact same words to me..." I whispered solemnly. I was the cause of her death and that fact was killing me from deep within my aching heart.

"How long have you been having these visions?" she questioned me raising an blonde eyebrow up at me in worry.

"I don't really know... That was the first one I've had while awake... the other was only in my dreams..." I sighed inward heavily.

"Tell me about the vision from your dreams." she commanded me while she continued to wash and hang up the laundry in the basket in front of her.

"Well it always started the same way and ended the same too... Fire surrounded me in a small room and I was laying upon the floor. My body was burning from within. I could feel that the fire and the heat within the room had no effect on me. There was no escape but I felt like I had to get out of there somehow... I just had to make it. Just as I always get up from the ground in the blazing room... I would wake and everything would seem effervescent to me. Sweat would be dripping from my hair and glossing slowly upon my body..." I said as my mind drifted to the dream. I could see everything again as I spoke. A warm shiver ran up and down the length of me.

"Your visions can tell you a lot of about yourself... tell me what that dream tells you now." she ordered as she placed the last article of clothing up.

"It tells me that I'm stuck somewhere in between something I can't understand and can't escape-" I voiced accessing my daydream to learn more about myself as she had said I could do.

"You can't escape or are you keeping yourself from escapement?" she probed me calmly. I eyed her unsure for a quick second before responding again.

"I don't know... it's all so confusing!" I whined becoming more upset with myself than before.

"You'll understand when the time is permitted to you my rose." she suggested as she got up from the basket and small tub. She went back in to the house and I followed slowly behind her. Once inside she placed my breakfast down in front of me as the children headed off to school in the village. I had a feeling that there was more to my visions than she was going to tell me.


	11. Destroyer

Late in the afternoon I sat alone in the back yard. All was calm and quiet except for my pounding heart beat. The Seeker was still out there looking for me so I knew that I couldn't stay here for much longer.

It was too dangerous for Celestis and her children. I knew I had to leave on my own soon... very soon before it was too late for them and me.

A headache was slowly sliding in to place. I could tell that a vision was coming fast. Before I knew it darkness ate away at my soul. I opened my eyes to find myself in a land I didn't recognized.

The sky was covered in gray darkness. And I couldn't shake the feeling of terror from my stomach. I start to walk down a blazing path leading to a destination I had no clue of. My heart was pounding faster than ever as my skin perspired slowly from my inner heat.

Once the path ended I saw my master kneeling upon the ground in front a girl with long auburn hair. A sword was drawn in her hand and she had it upon his shoulder slowly slicing a thin line across his flesh. Blood poured down from his wound as she out-reached a hand to his wounded shoulder resting it gently there.

She looked at me as she finally felt my presence nearby. Our eyes locked as I realized she was me... She commanded a few words to me... All those who hurt us shall be destroyed or ruled over... then she looked away before placing her hand upon my master's forehead... and then the darkness disappeared and I woke.

I found myself lying upon the ground surrounded by destroyed flowers that appeared to have been scorched by fire. My heart sunk as I realized that I was the destroyer... not the savior... or the ruler... but the destroyer...

The next day I left Celestis's home while she and her children still slept. It was still not safe for me to be with them. I took only what I needed. Food and a change of white garments for protection other than the Crimson amulet.

Dawn had just arrived in the sky as I walked down the path behind her home. Darkness filled in the space between the tall trees around me. I was in the forest alone. But My mind was not on that.

It was on the Seeker that was searching tirelessly for me. I couldn't even imagine how many people she had killed in her search. My heart ached for those departed souls.

I made it to the other side of the forest. There was a long road in front of me. I chose to walk down the right side of it. I kept walking until my feet started to hurt me.

I quickly decided to hitch-hike a ride. I stuck out my thumb hoping to catch a ride but cars continued to pass me by. So I lifted up my dress to reveal my milky thighs and just like magic a car stopped in front of me.

A nice couple sat together smiling at me as they downed the windows of their car. I knew from their expressions that they were perverted murders but I didn't care. I would use them for a ride down the road then get out before the could stop me or...

I don't want to think about what I would do to them. I got in and we were gone down the long road to nowhere.


	12. Vision

Once the car made it to the end of the road. I opened the door while the car was still moving because I knew they'd try to persuade me to stay in the car as they lied and say that they'd take me anywhere I was traveling to. They were shocked and it caused them to stop the car. I got out as they protested.

Anger filled me completely. They didn't know how much they disgusted me. They got out of the car to assist me. The male grabbed my arm harshly pulling me behind the car as the female popped the trunk of the car open.

A wide grin spread across my face as I started to blackout. The last thing I remembered was yelling and pleading before there was nothing else.

When I woke again I was in a car... in the passenger's side while someone was driving. I tried to focus my eyes as I peered at the familiar blond hair of the driver He looked at me. I was shocked when he touched a hand to my forehead.

Something inside my stomach told me to look down at myself. When I did I saw blood covering my white dress. I lifted my hands to my face and saw that they were covered in the substance. I knew then what the inner me had done to the evil couple.

A hand slid in to my bloody right hand and I looked back at the worried face of my master. Tears poured from my eyes. I was a monster. I had killed for the first time in my entire life. Me... a girl just innocent of this world for more than year back.

"I-I'm sorry Angel..." he whisper he apology but I didn't want to hear that at the moment.

"My name is Hana... Im Ha Na..." I said getting sick of him calling me by that name.

"Angel... My name's Kris Wu and that fact doesn't change anything... So you don't have to tell me your name because I already knew it..." he responded back to me calmly.

"That's not the point Vampyre! I want you to start calling me by my birth name..." I hissed at him as he smiled at me sweetly.

"I know what you are... I've known from the beginning..." he added. I was hurt that he knew and never said a word.

"Why'd you keep it to yourself? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" I probed him but he huffed at me angrily. He had no right to be angry with me.

"You were safer not knowing... but when that stupid Werewolf kidnapped you he let them find you... so don't blame me for any of this..." he sneered heating up my entire body. I knew it was the wrong time to want to be sexual pleased but I couldn't control what my hormones demanded that my body have.

"So you're saying it's the Werewolf's fault? Unbelievable! I hate you!" I growled at him and he smirked knowingly in turn.

"Well I don't hate you!" he grinned like the pervert he was.

"Just tell me one thing before I stop talking to you completely!" I ordered as I squeezed my thighs together to mask my hidden desire from him.

"Anything..." he simply replied while he kept his eyes on the road ahead of us.

"Did I kill that couple back there on the road?" I asked the question I didn't ever want ask.

"You left them barely hanging in there... I finished what was left over..." he replied releasing his hold on my hand.

"I'm a monster..." I whispered solemnly.

"Dammit... not if I can help it!" he snarled under his breath.

"Thank you..." I softly replied back to him before I stared out the car window.

"Youre welcome... I guess..." he huffed as he continued drive. By nightfall he parked us in the park-in-lot of a hotel. I was sleeping so he had to pick me up and carry me inside to get us a room. We there until morning and then started our journey again.

I woke by the sound of my bestfriend's voice. We were somewhere that my master knew so we stayed there last night. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I listened more clearly. She was arguing with my master about something I couldn't comprehend.

"She's not ready for that!" Nix hissed her replied back to my master. From his hard expression he really didn't seem to care about what she said she had said to him.

"Well she needs the strength! This world is slowly draining her..." he growled intensively at her. I could see her placing her hands upon her hips.

"I know... but if she blacks out one more time I don't know what will happen..." she sighed solemnly. They still didn't notice that I was awake and I was trying to keep it that way until Nix peered in my direction. I had to frain a yawn like I had just awoken.

"Good morning sis!" she beamed changing her whole expression to a happy one but I could read the sadness within her eyes.

"H-h-how did you get here-e?" I stuttered pretending that I was surprised to she her still. But shock had long ago left me alone. My master refused to look at me or in my direction.

"That's not important right now... Come let's get you washed up so we can talk about what's happened to you so far..." she ordered walking up to me and lacing her hands with mine pulling me up from the bed.

She took me to the bathroom. I watched as she started the bath water for me. Then she handed me another white dress for protection before leaving me alone in the bathroom. I got in to the tub and washed. When I was done I dawn the dress and left the bathroom.

Nix was sitting upon the bed and my master was nowhere to be found. She patted the spot next to her gesturing for me to sit down there. I obeyed her without question.

"So you want me to tell you all that has come to past?" I asked her as she shook her head to say no.

"No sister take my hands in yours and think about the emotion that you emitted at a certain time..." she ordered out-reaching her hand waiting for me touch it.

"What good does that do?" I questioned her slightly rolling my eyes at her. She caught on to it however and smacked me on the forehead. I pouted at her and she smiled at me as if she did nothing.

"Your emotions from any point in time will show my mind's eye a vision of what has come to pass and lead to a vision of the future in a way..." she explain farther for my still waking brain.

"Okay... I understand..." I said as I placed my hands with hers as we both closed our eyes to further block out any other thought from our minds. All the different emotions I've been feeling in the past year or so flowed from me to her. I knew that it did because she squeezed my hand harshly because of it.

"I can see a part of your future now..." she whispered quietly to me.

"What it is like?" I couldn't help but to ask her even though something inside me was warning me not to know anything about it.

"Let me show you..." she replied as she leaned forward placing her forehead against mine.

I could feel an intense pull on my soul as our flesh touched then darkness filled the void inside my heart. It felt like I was suffocating from within... all of the light within me was pushed in to the cold amulet heating it up. And I was transported to a place that's been deep in my visions more than one time.

Once again I can see myself only this time I am seated on the floor by a throne in chains. Someone is sitting in the throne but I can't see his face. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes... her words entirely full my senses causing a deep shiver to tinge within me... Darkness must have a leader... then blood poured from her eyes as the vision started to disappear. We parted out of breath.

"What did you see?" was all I could say to her.

"I saw the battle ending the darkness... forever..." she replied calmly and with a smile but unfortunately for me I wasn't able to smile with her. Fear edged my throat. She didn't see what I had seen... even though she was a powerful Ive. All was lost whether I became a part of darkness or was controlled by it.

"Nix come..." her master called her interrupted us. He stood at the door waiting for her to come to his side. She climbed off the bed and ran to the door but stopped to look back at me.

"Don't fret all will be well..." she said then left with him.

My heart burned at the base of my throat. I had a lot to fret for. There's was nothing I could do to change the future for all of us. I was their doomsday... their eternal end... and the worse part was the fact that I could see that but they couldn't... I really am a monster...


	13. Pandora

At night I sat up in bed next to my sleeping master. I had to find a way in to Pandora. It was the only way to stop all of this from happening.

Maybe... just maybe if I gave my soul over to darkness... it would leave them alone... I didn't know if it would work but at this point in time I'd try anything...

I climbed out of bed and head to the dresser and opened the first draw. I pulled out more white clothing. Underneath the clothes I found a map with red marks and weird writing written over it. I stuck it in to my dress and slipped on my shoes. Then I quietly escape the room.

I had to travel down a long corridor to find the main doors to the building we're in. Once I made it outside I found an old van and got in. I placed my stuff down and started to play with the lose wires against each other hot wiring the van.

When the engine started up I put the van in reverse and backed out as my master came outside to stop me. He ran to the passenger's side of the van but I hurriedly placed the van in drive and speed off down the road.

Tears fell from my eyes as I refused to let myself look back. They were safer without me... especially with Pandora's Seeker still searching for me. I finally understood why I was alone all these years... I was too dangerous to be with anyone...

It wasn't long before I was driving down a road passing trees. I pulled to the side of it and put the van in park to peer at the map. I was about five miles from out of the city and there was a forest nearby. I had a feeling that I had to go through that forest in order to make it to Pandora.

I started the van back up removing it from park to drive before taking off again. I headed to the forest. It wasn't much longer before I was there. I parked the van again and started down a path on foot. Darkness flowed beyond the trees beckoning me to its embrace. But I kept my feet moving forward.

I made it to a river and was greeted by a female guard of Pandora. I knew that she was a guard because her eyes weren't humanly and the flow of dark energy was too overwhelming for a normal human being to handle. She had long flowing black hair with red eyes and she barely wore enough of anything to cover her pale skin. She was standing in front of a small pond in the center of the forest which was weird to me because forest don't have ponds.

"You look for passageway in to Pandora?" she spoke in accented English because her first language is the language of the dead, Saemlyn. Not many of the creatures spoke the language because they decided that it was best to pretend normalcy when around the humans. At least that was what Celestis had told me before I left without her knowing.

"Yes I do... How do I get there?" I asked her. She smiled at me and then pointed to the water behind her.

"The pond behind us is a portal... May I ask why you leaving human world?" she quizzed me puzzled by my decision to leave. Most creatures in Pandora where all ready to escape the hell and not return to it.

"I am to mate with Darkness..." I simply replied hoping she'd let me pass.

"So you are the one the Seeker seeks tirelessly for?" she probed me raising an black eyebrow up at me.

"Yes... now may I pass?" I frowned because I was getting tired of her questions.

"Of course... I can't stop destiny... Good-bye... I guess..." she finally stood out of the way. I stride pass her and slipped my feet in to the cold waters. I slowly went down until the darkness of the water which felt like it was consuming my soul from within my body.

Once I was on the other side I climbed out of the water. Just like in my visions the sky was covered in gray darkness. The air left a cold chill inside my heart. I had made it in to Pandora safely and without a problem... now I had to face the darkness calling out to me...

I stood and started walking in the direction that the darkness called for me the most. A powerful longing ached inside my sex. My body was begging to be touched.

I walked in to the caressing arms of darkness. And like an eager lover my dress was striped from my body. I had no more protection from the tentacles of darkness. Only the Crimson amulet remained upon me between the valley of my breast.

Pain burned deep within me as darkness created a man of itself. His body outlined that of the man from my vision. I was to be darkness' prisoner for all eternity.

He pulled me in to his embrace caressing our lips gently together. My breath was caught inside my throat. I didn't notice as we were inside a room closed off from the outside world. My back laid upon the bed as he kissed me upon my neck. This was it.. the end for me and the beginning for them...

I sighed deeply as he lead a trail of kisses down my stomach. He stopped there to look up at me. I can read in his eyes what was to come for me... A child of darkness born of my sacrifice...

His lips found my womanhood. He used his tongue to repeatedly lap over it. I could as his tongue danced within me. He hit my G-spot making my hips buck with a powerful force.

A blazing fire of hatred and anger was burning deep inside of me... I didn't want this for myself... I wanted a normal life full of normal everyday worries like paying bills every month. But I am... the last Koi... stuck with saving the world as we know it.

He moves his body over mine. I can feel his maleness resting against my womanhood. His lips touch mine in a caress of quick kisses. I can feel as he rubs the tip of his penis across my wet core.

I held on to him as he thrusts in to me harshly not letting my core adjust to his size before he starts to move inside me. Blood trickles from between my legs as he thrust faster and faster and then after a while I came and he followed few seconds behind me.

He pulled me hard against his chest as his seed spilled in to me. Darkness played against my skin happily as sleep overtook me. I didn't care if he took me again as I slept. I would be too tired to fight him off anyways.


	14. Love

I woke to find darkness was gone from the bed. I found a white gown lying at the end of the bed and put it on over my naked flesh. I got off the bed and headed outside. It was cold and gray sky didn't help much.

I knew that darkness had went back to it's known form leaving me by myself again. I wandered the land of Pandora for a while letting the darkness fill my heart. This was my destiny and I had to wrap my mind around that fact.

"Angel!" a familiar male voice called out to me.

"H-h-how did you find me?" I stuttered shocked to see my master running to me. He embraced me harshly. Tears graced my cheeks as I rested my head upon his shoulder.

"I'm of this world too..." he whispered softly over my hair.

"I forgot... Please... leave now... darkness doesn't want you here..." I begged him as I parted from his chest to gaze in to his eyes.

"No... I'm not leaving without you! Darkness knows the law of slavery here in Pandora and in the mortal world..." he hissed looking behind me.

"Tell me what that is exactly." a male voice I didn't recognized interrupted us. I turned my head to peer behind me to see Darkness standing there smirking like a monster at us.

"D-d-darkness..." I stuttered shocked to know that he could even speak.

"You've got some nerve... taking my slave from me!" Kris growled but Darkness didn't flinch one bit.

"She does not count as a slave Vampyre... because she is the last of her kind..." he simply stated like it was nothing important to him.

"I know that she can't be anyone's slave... not even yours..." he sneered his return. My heart felt heavy when he said I was never his slave all this time.

"She's not my slave but my Consort..." Darkness added proudly boasting about us.

"Why would she be your Consort?" he asked still not really believing it.

"Tell him how we bonded... Hana!" he chuckled like it was a joke to him. I felt insulted but I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Angel... what is he talking about?" Kris focused his attention back to me.

"It doesn't matter! Just leave before you get yourself hurt..." I insisted but he wasn't buying it.

"Ahh... Isn't that sweet... she's in love with you Vampyre... This is too funny..." Darkness teased us even more. Did I really love Kris? I didn't even know how to answer that question.

"What?" Kris cried out of shock. I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to stare at Darkness and the smug expression his beautiful face held.

"Shut up! My heart has nothing to do with this Darkness... As for you Kris... I'm warning you to leave for the last time... I don't want this to end badly so just go calmly... please..." I begged as I turned back to Kris and asked to leave again but he refused to go anywhere.

"Consort! Are you serious? You're talking to a Vampyre... they don't listen to anyone they're just as stubborn as the Werewolves..." Darkness snarled at me as Kris pulled me back in to the safety of his embrace.

"I think I can say that Werewolves are more stubborn by comparison!" another familiar male voice broke through the conversation. We all turned to look in the direction behind me and Kris.

"Suho!" Kris hissed as the memory of him kidnapping me entered our minds. He smile widely at me and I scoffed at him.

"Wow! Everyone's coming out of the wood-works because of my Consort!" Darkness laughed with dark joy. I pushed myself out of Kris's arm and walked up to Darkness. He laced his cold fingers with my warm ones.

"Your Consort?" Suho joked as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"It's a long story..." Kris sighed heavily shocked that I left his side to be next to Darkness.

"Get out of here! I can't lose you both!" I shouted as Darkness caressed my cheeks forcing me to look in to his eyes. Tears dripped down as he kissed my lips gently as if he truly cared for me. But I knew that he was just putting on a show for them. He pulled away from my lips forcing me in to his embrace as he glanced at their still shocked expressions.

"I think you should listen before it's too late for any of you to leave my domain!" he ordered them. I couldn't bring myself to look at them.

"Hana... I love you..." Kris whispered causing me to look up at him. Our eyes locked and I saw the sorrow within their depths. That is all I saw before Kris charged us without remorse. I fell to the ground in total darkness.

I can't seem to open my eyes. I can hear commotion around me but still my eyes will not open. It takes all the willpower I have to slightly crack them. I can see Kris angrily dueling with Darkness. I knew for a fact that Kris was wasting his life trying to save me. He was no match for the Darkness.

My heart starts to pound faster with every attack they bring forth to each other. My worried mind tells me to hurry and get up but Suho is holding me down. I don't know how but he just is and I want him off me. I pushed at him but he doesn't budge and just continues to watch the ongoing fight.

I can't stop the inevitable even when it's staring me in the face. I won't to stop them but Suho won't allow it even as I fought to be free of him. From the corner of my eyes I can see as Darkness slashes a nice-size gash across Kris' front. I watched as he falls to the ground on his knees.

Darkness hovers over him smirking like he had already won the fight. In my heart of hearts I knew the real battle was far ahead. And it was going to be way worse than this little prick of nothing. Gray tentacles make their way over him and wrap around his bleeding torso. I knew that he was trying to drain him so I sent him a small amount of my energy to deflect the gray.

It reels away back to Darkness sending a flow of pain to it's master. He glances in my direction sending back the pain I reflected on to him. My entire body whithers in pain because of it.

"Some Consort to Darkness you are?" he hissed and in that moment he was distracted giving Kris the chance to surprise him from behind. Kris rushes him making both of them fall to the ground as he places strike upon strike to Darkness' face. Darkness angrily flings Kris like a rag doll from off of him with the gray tentacles surrounding him. He stands up as Kris tried to regather his wits.

"This isn't a fair fight!" I shouted in tears at him but he just gave me a smug smirk as if saying that he-asked-for-it-not-me.

"Hana... you are making it worse by interfering..." Suho whispered against my hair. It was weird to hear him call me that.

"But..." I cried back but he cuts me off. Werewolves and their beastly pride! I hated it... I hated the pride that webbed any man together... without it I think they wouldn't be so entirely stupid most of the time.

"No buts... leave them to their fight... If Kris dies... he wants to do it on his own terms..." he explained but it still wasn't winning for losing. Deep down I had a feeling that I was going to lose him.

Anger was growing deep inside my stomach. I balled my fists together tightly causing my nails to dig in to the flesh of my palms.  Blood began dripping through the cracks of my whitening knuckles. I was powerless to do anything but cry... for being born a monster... for falling for a monster... and losing to a monster...

I had to force myself not to interfere but it was hard just watching him be constantly attacked. Kris was becoming weaker by the moment with every blow he received from Darkness.

I was about to break free of Suho and run to him to stop the fight when Darkness knocked him down upon his knees again. Using the tentacles like a swift sword I watched as he stabbed him through the heart. Darkness looked to me smirking.

"Where is your love now?" his voice cut through my soul like a knife. I peered at Kris to see if any life still existed within him but when I looked over at him he smiled at me as he fell flat upon the ground in a pool of his own blood. I knew then that he was dying... that I had lost him to Darkness forever...


	15. Queen

I broke free of a shocked and stiffened Suho. I ran to Kris' limp body. He was barely hanging in there. I touched a hand to his face gently caressing his right cheek. I bent my head down and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. When I parted from him he spoke to me.

"T-thany you... H-hana... I-I- love you..." he stuttered whimpering in agony. I hated him for doing this to us. But I loved him because he came for me.

"It's Angel! Don't you remember?" I cried as the tears began to fog my eyes. I slipped my hands in to his.

"F-fight f-for w-who y-you a-are-e..." he barely voiced which made the cold darkness inside my heart grow.

"Shush... don't speak! I'm here... I'm not going anywhere..." I whispered shushing him. I knew he'd sleep soon leaving this world behind... leaving me behind... forever...

His eyelids became heavy with every deep breath he took. I leaned down again and kissed his forehead as he finally closed his eyes to me and the world Darkness will destroy. I released his hands reluctantly as Suho pulled me up away from his corpse.

I could hear darkness laughing behind us. He had taken... no stolen everything from away me... my last bit of normalcy... my humanity... my heart... my soul... my life... and my love...

I could feel as a surge of darkness flowed icily within my heart. It was cold now... love was replace by hatred... I hated Suho for not letting me stop his death... I hated Darkness for taking him away from me. I stood with blood covering my white gown and faced the direction in which Darkness stood.

"Suho... If you want to live... I suggest that you leave this place... now..." I hissed at him hoping he'd heed my warning before I changed my mind and destroyed him as well.

"What about you?" he asked solemnly as if he already knew what I was going to do. I turned to face Suho looking away from the still laughing monster.

"This world holds no place for me anymore..." I sighed as I wiped the tears away from my cheeks which was useless because they kept pouring down.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with worry lining his voice.

"Leave... and tell... Nix... that... I love her..." I breathed trying to sate the fire in my eyes but I failing miserably as my true power surged within me.

"He wouldn't want that!" he shouted at me but I was done with listening.

"It's too late to care about what he may want or what you want..." I growled as I opened up a portal within the gray sky with the wave of my hand. Suho's face held a expression of shock as I tossed him within its spinning eye.

In a second or two he was gone from the world of Pandora. I faced Darkness again searching his eyes for the shock that I knew lined it. He would pay for stealing my Kris away from me.

Darkness peered at me with a cruel substance within his eyes. He hadn't expected me to go against him so easily. I took slow powerful strides in his direction. When we were face to face I placed my arms around his neck.

Our eyes locked as I leaned in to him lacing my fingers within his dark wavy hair. I tippy-toed to reach his face's level slightly opening my lips as I placed a peck upon them. He had no time to react as I deepened the kiss.

I could feel the power flowing inside me stirring in swirls of eternal bitterness. He pressed his body hard against mine as his arms protectively wrapped around my waist. A long drawn out sigh escape my lips as we slightly parted. Somewhere inside me the darkness wanted more so I pulled him back in. It desired to be sated... to be satisfied...

This time it wasn't just for a kiss. I could feel the darkness within me pulling at him... beckoning him forward... I could see the gray that made up his body... his essence... his power... He was nothing... his power was nothing... he was a complete joke...

A smile slid in to place upon my lips as I deepened the kiss once again... I could feel as I pulled his soul from his body... yes... even Darkness has a soul or he wouldn't exist... His hold on me tightened then become limp like death had taken him already...

Once he entirely filled my being... I felt sated... I pushed him away from me. His face held a look of pure horror upon it. I touched a hand to his left cheek gently caressing it as his flesh cracked upon my touch. I watched as his human form slowly started to fall apart in crumbles of gray ash. His darkness filled up the entirety of my soul.

I closed my eyes as I placed a hand in between my chest. I fell to the ground as pain crawled everywhere within me. Tears poured from my closed eyes. I wanted to stop the pain because it was so unbearable.

I opened my eyes to peer at Kris' lifeless body. I wanted... no... I needed him... I found myself crawling over to him... When I was near him I fell upon him resting my head over his chest hoping to feel a heart beat even though I knew it was useless to even try.

My flesh burned but I couldn't put out the flames. When I looked down at myself I saw graceful intricate scarlet tattoos swirling a long the length of my whole body. And I knew then that I had lost the remaining part inside me that was still human.

I was the Queen of Darkness... that I was trying so hard to stop from becoming. My hatred for her blazed to a full intense high... but I knew there was nothing I could do... we were one and the same... I cried in the arms of darkness as it finally over took me...


	16. Perishment

A throne of pure white roses sat underneath me as the gray darkness stilled against my exposed flesh. Pandora was my home... without Kris beside me I had nowhere else to go... The different creatures of Pandora lined my throne praising me. I didn't want any praise... I desired the love that was taken... no... stolen away from me...

My eyes drifted in between the different faces. All of them appeared to be so hopeful... some too dark to even look at. I stood up commanding the entire room as I do.

I was tired and my body needed rest especially after all of the repairs I had to do to Pandora. Darkness had left a painful mark upon the world and not just on my forever broken soul. I hadn't seen or heard anything from or about Nix... her master... or Suho... I was completely alone as I've always been.

I stepped from the stage the throne was on as one of my ladies removed the cape covering my white gown. The scarlet tattoos were still hard for me to get use too. I walked away from her heading to the main chamber doors as the guards opened them up for me.

I stride through them and head to my bed chamber. Once inside I walk up to my bed and sat upon it as I feel a vision come over me. It's been almost a year since I had a vision and lost Kris. I thought that the gift of vision had left me when I turned to darkness' embrace.

Black is all I see as the vision pulls me under. I stood on a what seemed to be a battlefield... and in the middle of it I can see... Kris... but it is... as if... it wasn't him... His eyes were red and his aura was dark... so very dark... He glanced in my direction slowly walking to me leaving a trail of blazing fire as creatures of all kinds tried to kill him to keep him from reaching me.

Love pulled at my aching heart... I still loved him... but I knew it wasn't him. I tried to move my feet but they refused to obey me and within the next minute or so he was front of me. Our eyes lock as fear edged my throat. Why did I fear him? I loved him... didn't I?

I froze as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted to kiss him so badly and runaway from him at the same. But then he leaned in against my ear and whispered something that increased the fear dwelling deep inside my heart... Perishment will be yours to hold... and then his lips smashed with mines...

When I woke up I was more terrified then I've ever been in my entire life... because there was a monster even more powerful than myself using my love's body to hunt me down and destroy me... both physically and emotionally... I was doomed to be perished by my aching heart...


	17. Characters, Definitions, & Author's Note

_The Characters:_

Im Ha Na/Angel -  a Koi kidnapped and made in to Kris's slave

Kris - a Pureblood Vampyre Emperor

Choi Min Ah/Nix -  a Ive kidnapped and made in to Lay's slave

Lay - a Purebred Vampyre Prince

Suho - a Pureblood Werewolf King

Unknown female - the Seeker

Xi Mai Ling /Celestis - a Seaven

Darkness - the gray entity over Pandora

 

_The Definitions:_

Koi or Koiers- are a more powerful form of witches and wickens put together and are the last of their kind.

Ive or Ivers - are rare seers that can see the future and past but not the present as it happens.

Seekers - hunt for the lost or rare creatures and destroy them but they can't touch a creature that has been prophesied upon.

Seavens -  are half human-half demons that help knit the world of Pandora together.

Purebloods - are the originals.

Purebreds - are the descendants of purebloods.

Clans - are what the different types of creatures are orgnized in to.

Frine - are what Vampyres are truly called between the clans.

Sline - are what Werewolves are truly called between the clans.

Warriors - go for either side's soldiers.

Saemlyn - is the language of Pandora, the language of the dead.

 

_Note:_

_Both Koiers/Ivers can be killed or enslaved by Vampyres and Werewolves alike._

_All creatures can be destroyed by Seekers._

_Seekers can be slowed down but not destroyed. Seekers don't have a name to bind them to the Earth so after a job is done they go back into the depths of Pandora._

_Pandora is the place where all creatures are created before they are born._

_Seavens can create dark matter or energy and use it as light when needed. All creatures of Pandora except for the Seekers are terrified of them._


End file.
